Poetic Justice
by Rumo123
Summary: Autorisierte übersetzung von Limmet: Nach den Ereignissen von ‚The Avengers' wird Lokis Urteil verkündet. Odin entscheidet sich poetische Gerechtigkeit auszuüben: Als Strafe für den Versuch die Menschheit zu versklaven wird Loki mit blockierten magischen Kräften zurück nach Midgard geschickt wo er Tony Stark als Sklave übergeben wird. Diese Wendung hat nicht mal Tony vorhergesehen.


**Poetic Justice**

**Poetische Gerechtigkeit**

Geschrieben von Limmet ins Deutsche übersetzt von Rumo

Link: /works/635514/chapters/1150585

Zusammenfassung:

Nach den Ereignissen von ‚The Avengers' wird Lokis Urteil verkündet. Odin entscheidet sich poetische Gerechtigkeit auszuüben: Als Strafe für den Versuch die Menschheit zu versklaven wird Loki mit blockierten magischen Kräften zurück nach Midgard geschickt wo er Tony Stark als Sklave übergeben wird.

Diese Wendung hat nicht mal Tony vorhergesehen.

**AN von Limmet:** Als ich mich in diesem Fandom umsah war ich sehr überrascht, dass ich keine Story mit diesem Konzept finden konnte. Für mich schrie die ganze Situation gerade danach: Loki hat versucht die Menschheit zu versklaven, und nun könnte doch sicherlich irgendjemand in Asgard darauf kommen, dass doch irgendwie eine poetische Gerechtigkeit wäre.

**Kapitel 1**

Eine kleine Abordnung von Asgard am frühen Morgen in seinem Hochhaus zu haben, ist nicht gerade das, was sich Tony unter einem guten Start in den Tag vorgestellt hätte. Aber anscheinend scherte sich das Universum nicht um seine Vorstellung von einem guten Morgen: Vor ihm standen vier bis an die Zähne bewaffnete, in Felle und Leder gekleidete Einherjer Krieger hier und erklärten ihrem unfreiwilligem Gastgeber ihr Anliegen. Es war viel zu früh für so etwas und seine Kehle sehnte sich nach einem Glass Brandy, Scotch oder … irgendwas. Alles, was Alkohol enthielt, wäre gut.

"… wird es Euch sicher freuen zu hören, dass der Allvater sein Urteil verkündet hat.", sagte der, den Tony für den Anführer der Gruppe hielt.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es beruhigend zu wissen, dass die Sache mit Loki endlich abgeschlossen war. Für die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte eingesperrt in irgendeinem von Asgards Gefängnissen. Ein wütender Gott des Caos weniger mit dem man sich rumschlagen musste…

Ja diese Worte _wären_ um einiges beruhigender gewesen, wenn der Gegenstand besagter Rechtsprechung nicht direkt hier gestanden hätte, zwischen den Einherjer, die seine Arme schmerzhaft fest gepackt hatten.

_Warum ist er dann hier?_ Die verärgerte Frage lag ihm förmlich auf der Zunge, kurz davor laut rauszuschlüpfen. _Warum bringen sie ihn in meinem verdammten Turm wo er doch eindeutig schon genug Schaden angerichtet hat? _Aber die ehrfurchtgebietende Präsens der Einherjer - oder wahrscheinlich eher die ihrer riesigen Schwerter - brachten ihn dazu seinen, wahrscheinlich unreifen, Kommentar zurückzuhalten. Die Kerle, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatten, sahen nicht so aus als würden sie es gutheißen, wenn ihr Anführer während seinen Erklärungen unterbrochen werden würde.

Loki stand einfach nur rum, während sein Wächter sprach, dankbarerweise endlich mal still, Augenkontakt mit Tony vermied er. Stattdessen starrte er einen Fleck am Boden an, als läge dort die Antwort auf alle ungelösten Rätsel des Universums.

Leute anstarren ist zwar nicht besonders höflich, aber von so etwas hatte sich Tony noch nie abhalten lassen. Er musterte den gefallenen Gott von oben bis unten. Loki trug relativ unauffällige Kleidung - zumindest nach Asgards Standards, hier auf der Erde würde er selbst in New York schräg angeguckt werden, wenn er so herumlaufen würde. Verschwunden waren die Rüstung und dieser lächerliche Helm, den er während ihrer letzten Begegnung getragen hatte. _Den sind wir Gott __sei Dank los! _Was geblieben war, war etwas Gün und Schwarz und ein bisschen Leder. Nichts Ausgefallenes.

Aber die Kleidung war nicht die größte Veränderung an der Figur, die da auf seinem Grund und Boden stand. In seinem Turm. In seinem _Zuhause_. Nein, irgendwie sah Loki kleiner aus, als habe ihn jemand in den Trockner geworfen, ohne vorher die Waschanleitung zu lesen, sodass er eingelaufen und geschrumpft war. Aber das war es auch nicht wirklich, denn er überragte Tony immer noch um genauso viele Inches wie zuvor. Vielleicht lag es eher daran, dass die Arroganz, die immer wie ein nasses T-Shirt an ihm geklebt hatte, verschwunden war, ersetzt durch etwas, das man am besten als mürrische Resignation beschreiben konnte. Er konnte nicht besonders viel von Lokis Gesicht sehen - er starrte immer noch zu Boden - aber das, was er sehen konnte, zeigte eine sehr angespannte Kinnpartie.

Dies war der Gott, der so viel Tod und Zerstörung in seine Welt gebracht hatte. Und nun war er zurück - wenn auch schwer bewacht - und Tony fühlte Zorn in seiner Magengegend aufflammen. Er wollte Loki nicht wieder sehen und hoffte, dass Asgards Krieger ihn wieder mitnehmen würden. Sollte dieser Witz von einem Gott doch seine wohlverdiente Strafe erhalten. Was auch immer das war.

„… nach langer Überlegung und einer ausführlichen Diskussionen mit dem Rat wurde entschieden, dass es nur eine angemessene Strafe geben kann", dröhnte der Einherjer weiter, Tonys Ungeduld gar nicht bemerkend. _Erik das Plappermaul_ \- so taufte er ihn zumindest in Gedanken. Er kannte den richtigen Namen des Kerls nicht und ehrlichgesagt interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Er wollte nur, dass er endlich zum Punkt kam und dann den Gefangenen nach Hause eskortieren würde. Den Planten verlassend.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sich Eriks Gefasel zu einer Lobpreisung Odins Weisheit und Gerechtigkeit wandelte. _Was würden sie eigentlich mit Loki machen, _fragte er sich ohne wirklich zuzuhören. _Ihn für ein paar Jahrhunderte einsperren? Ihn in tiefsten Untiefen Niflheims verbannen? In ein Eichhörnchen verwandeln? _Er hatte ein bisschen was über nordische Mythologie nachgelesen und fand, dass Asen eine Vorliebe für ziemlich widerliche Strafen hatten - welche, die da, wo Tony herkam, als Folter bezeichnet werden würden - aber er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Folter hatte ihm nie zugesagt. Nicht, dass Loki nicht die kreativeren Formen der Gerechtigkeit verdient hätte, aber… naja. Abgesehen davon war Loki Odins Sohn, wenn auch adoptiert. Und sicherlich würde der Kerl nicht zulassen, dass seine eigener Sohn …

„… als dein Sklave dienen." Eriks unerwartete Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Tagträumen und Tonys Augen ruckten zu dem Krieger. _Was hatte er gesagt?_

Untypischerweise brauchte er ein paar Sekunden, bis er seine Zunge dazu brachte etwas auszuspucken, das halbwegs nach einem vernünftigen Satz klang.

„Uhhm, ich glaub nicht, dass ich den letzten Teil richtig mitbekommen habe. Der Teil, der sich so anhört als hättest du von Sklaven geredet. Könntest du das nochmal wiederholen?"

Eriks Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Er war offensichtlich von Tonys Unaufmerksamkeit während er eine wichtige Mitteilung machte genervt. Aber er geduldete sich und wiederholte seine Worte langsamer als zuvor, als sei sein Gegenüber schwachsinnig.

„Loki hat in der Vergangenheit viele Schwierigkeiten verursacht und Odin hat ihn dafür immer wieder bestraft, in der Hoffnung, dass er seine Fehler einsehen und auf den rechten Weg zurück finden würde. Unglücklicherweise zeigten die Strafen nie den gewünschten Effekt. Und nun hat Loki deiner Welt großen Schaden zugefügt." Der Einherjer machte eine kurze Pause, als fühle er sich wegen der Taten, die von einem Asen, wie er einer war, begangen wurden, schuldig. Dann räusperte er sich und fuhr fort: „Weil Loki versucht hat Midgard und die Menschen zu versklaven, ist es nur fair, wenn er ein Sklave hier in Midgard wird. Poetische Gerechtigkeit, wie ihr es hier in Midgard nennt. Und Odin hat entschieden, dass er dir gegeben werden soll, Mann aus Stahl."

_Mann aus Stahl. Also Hatte Thor den kleinen süßen Spitznamen in ganz Asgard verbreitet, hm?_

Und es war lächerlich, ausgerechnet jetzt genau darüber nachzudenken, denn von dem, was Erik ihm in den letzten Minuten erzählt hatte, war das eindeutig das Unwichtigste. Und das ist auch genau der Grund, warum sich sein Unterbewusstsein darauf konzentriert hatte, das andere war gerade einfach zu viel, um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Es ist einfach zu unwirklich. Als wäre er bei der bescheuerten TV-Show ‚Verstehen Sie Spaß', wo unwissende Kandidaten in dämliche Situationen gebracht und mit versteckten Kameras gefilmt wurden, um das ach so intellektuelle Publikum zu unterhalten. Am Ende tauchte dann immer der breit grinsende Moderator auf.

Nur für den Fall sah er sich nochmal genau um. Doch Frank Elstner war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Und plötzlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher als ein Glas Scotch.

Erik fuhr ungerührt fort: "Dir ist es allerdings nicht erlaubt ihn an jemand anderes weiterzugeben. Er wird dein Sklave bleiben, es sei denn Odin entscheidet anders." Daraufhin verfiel er in Schweigen, offensichtlich auf Tonys duldsame Zustimmung wartend.

Welche er nicht geben würde.

„Hey, _warte mal ne Sekunde, _da habe ich doch auch noch in Wörtchen mitzureden!" sagte – okay, schrie er. „Wie kann es sein, dass niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, mich zu fragen ob ich einen verrückten Kriegsverbrecher als…" das Wort fühlte sich fremd an und er machte eine kurze Pause, „Sklaven haben will? Einfach mal nachfragen!" Tony konnte die Wut in ihm brodeln fühlen. Er wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Gott, der für die mutwillige Zerstörung Manhattans und fast für den Tod Coulsons verantwortlich war. Am liebsten würde er ihn in einem tiefen, dunklen Verlies sehen.

Er wusste genau, dass er wie ein launisches Kind klang, aber das war ihm gerade ziemlich egal. Die Einherjer schauten ihn nur schweigend an, als er mit seiner Triade fortfuhr. „Und überhaupt, es gibt da etwas, das nennt sich Gesetz! In Amerika erlauben wir keine Sklaverei. Nicht mehr. Man kann eine andere Person nicht besitzen. Das spricht gegen euren, nicht ansatzweise guten, Plan!" Er gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen, als würde das Erik und seine Krieger überzeugen. Den unbeeindruckten Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, allerdings vergeblich.

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Das Wort des Allvaters steht über dem Gesetz Midgards und die Verurteilung ist endgültig. Loki ist dein Sklave. Mach mit ihm, was du willst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Erik herum und ging (einfach so!), aber er stoppte nochmal und fügte hinzu „Lokis Magie ist gebunden." Er deutete zu den silbernen Ketten an den Gelenken des Verurteilten. „Was auch immer er machen will, er ist nichts als ein bloßer Sterblicher und somit wohl kaum eine Bedrohung."

„Kaum eine Bedrohung?", stieß Tony hervor, „Selbst ein _bloßer_ Sterblicher kann einem ein Messer in den Rücken rammen, ein Getränk vergiften oder…"

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Mann aus Stahl. Wenn Loki noch einen Midgardier verletzt oder tötet, wird er sterben. Und es wird kein kurzer und schmerzloser Tod sein. Er kann sich nirgendwo verstecken und, wenn er es trotzdem versuchen sollte, wird er sofort gefunden werden." Die Stimme des Kriegers war Eis und Feuer und Säure alles auf einmal, als seine Hand wie zufällig den Schaft seines Schwertes berührte. Tony wich einen Schritt zurück.

_Ja, erinnere mich daran_,_ mich nicht mit diesem Typen anzulegen._

Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens nickte Erik zum Abschied. „Lebe wohl, Mann aus Stahl. Der Allvater wird es freuen zu hören, dass du in dieser Angelegenheit kooperierst." Und Tony glaubt eine unterschwellige Drohung zu hören, aber das wollte er gar nicht genauer herausfinden. Er war einfach zu müde, um zu protestieren und damit einen diplomatischen Konflikt mit Asgard zu provozieren. Er glaubte irgendwie nicht, dass die Erde einen solchen Konflikt überstehen würde. Außerdem hatte es in letzter Zeit genug Probleme gegeben, die nicht von dieser Welt waren.

Eriks Krieger folgten ihm und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war dankbar, dass sie zumindest so viel Anstand hatten, nicht hier in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück nach Asgard zu desapperiern, oder wie auch immer man das nannte. Er fühlte sich schon so benommen genug. Und dabei hatte er heute noch nicht einen Drink.

Er starrte die geschlossene Tür eine Weile an._ Warum ich, _wollte er sie anschreien. _Warum nicht Steve oder Bruce? Oder Clint- der hätte sicherlich Spaß an der ganzen Sache gehabt. Warum hatte sich Odin ausgerechnet ihn von alle Avengers ausgesucht?_

Trotz seines intensiven Starrens folgte keine Antwort; noch immer wollte Tony sich nicht umdrehen und sich mit dem Gott, dem Mann - was auch immer - beschäftigen, der hinter ihm stand. Seinem verdammten Sklaven.

Aber eine Tür bot nicht so viel zu sehen und letztendlich drehte er sich um.

Loki stand da, wo die Wachen ihn stehen gelassen hatten, die Augen noch immer zu Boden gerichtet. Weder bewegte er sich, noch sprach er. Als sei er eine marmorne Statur. Mit seltsamen Kleidern.

_Und was zur Hölle sollte er nun mit Loki anstellen?_

Die ganze Situation war total surreal und, während Tony so dastand, bewegten und sprachen beide nicht. Erinnerungen an Lokis letztes Auftauchen auf der Erde tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, die Szene aus Stuttgart, wo der Gott der verängstigten Menschenmenge befahl niederzuknien. Und das mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, als sie gehorchten.

_Selbstgerechtes Arschloch._

Die Idee, die plötzlich über ihn kam, war einfach zu gut, zu verlockend. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Und außerdem, wenn die Situation nun mal so war, dann konnte er zumindest das Beste daraus machen. Man muss mit den Karten spielen, die man hatte. Und darin war er gut.

„Weißt du, ich kenne mich vielleicht nicht mit dem ganzen Sklavenbesitzenzeug aus, aber da ist eine Sache, die ich mitbekommen habe", er hörte, wie gedehnt, spottend und spitz seine eigene Stimme klang, „ sollten Sklaven nicht vor ihrem Meister knien?"

Dafür würde er vielleicht in die Hölle kommen, aber das war es absolut wert, diesen arroganten Gott vor einem bloßen Sterblichen auf die Knie zu zwingen, nach dem, was er da mit der ganzen Welteroberungsgeschichte angerichtet hatte.

Loki hob nur kurz den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment gewesen war, hatte Tony die Müdigkeit im blassen Gesicht und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen sehen können. Es war eindeutig, dass seine Bewacher nicht allzu freundlich gewesen waren. _Gut so._

„Wenn ihr Meister es ihnen befiehlt", sagte Loki nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille mit sehr steifer und zurückhaltender Ausstahlung. Die Stimme war angespannt, als müsste er sie herauszwingen. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht.

„Dann sieh es als Befehl!"

Loki verspannte sich sichtlich und seine Hände ballten sich an den Seiten zu Fäusten. Aber sonst passierte nichts, und als die Sekunden verstrichen, fing Tony an sich… naja, _dämlich_ vorzukommen. Natürlich würde der aufgeblasene Arsch nicht vor ihm knien, Sklave oder nicht. Und was er deswegen tun? Was wurde von ihm erwartet? Wie sollte er einen Befehl durchsetzen? Ihm vor die Kniescheibe treten? Ihn von hinten angreifen? Die ganze Situation war verrückt.

Tony fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, weil Loki es trotz seiner Position immer noch schaffte ihm Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Ein Teil von ihm würde ihm nur zu gern die Faust ins Gesicht rammen und ihn nieder zuschlagen, nur um den arroganten Gott zu seinen Füßen zu sehen…

Plötzlich war da eine fließende grün-schwarze Bewegung und als Tony aufsah, sah er Loki am Boden knien.

_Aber Hoppla!_

**AN: **Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!

Edit: Janizze hat meine (wirklich zahlreiche -,-) Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler verbessert.

Vielen Dank :-)


End file.
